Prince Blake as "Emma" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
16:36 PrinceBlake ac702e23@gateway/web/freenode/ip.172.112.46.35 has joined #conjuction 16:36 <@CD-> Hi, Prince Blake. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:37 Emma and Jen. 16:37 <@CD-> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Emma, and then you can audition for Jen right after. 16:37 <@CD-> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 16:37 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Prince_Blake/Audition_Tapes 16:37 <@CD-> Great. Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character (Emma) better. 16:37 <@CD-> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 16:38 Since Emma is without Kitty and Noah this time, she's going to just be uptight, and as the RP goes on, she might become bossier. 16:38 <@CD-> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 16:39 No. 16:39 <@CD-> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:39 No. 16:39 <@CD-> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Emma. Your partner for this scene is Amy. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 16:40 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Amy13 16:40 PrinceBlake has changed nick to Emma| 16:40 * Amy13 enters the girls' cabin and sighs. 16:40 <+Amy13> Wow! 16:40 <+Amy13> I am just SO upset today. 16:40 <+Amy13> ... 16:40 <+Amy13> I SAID. 16:40 Same here. 16:40 <+Amy13> I am- 16:40 <+Amy13> Oh, hi Emma! 16:40 <+Amy13> I didn't notice you there. 16:40 Where were you during the challenge? 16:40 <+Amy13> Me? 16:40 Yes. You. 16:41 <+Amy13> During the challenge? 16:41 <+Amy13> I was... 16:41 <+Amy13> Emma, you're so pretty! 16:41 Your job was to gather the supplies. 16:41 <+Amy13> :| 16:41 <+Amy13> Okay, see, I would have done that. 16:41 <+Amy13> But Samey. 16:41 <+Amy13> Kissed TOPHER. 16:41 <+Amy13> I know! Oh my gag, right? 16:41 I honestly couldn't care less. 16:42 The fact is that you made us lose the challenge. 16:42 <+Amy13> Me?! 16:42 <+Amy13> If anything, Samey kissing Topher made us lose the challenge because I was in shock that anyone would lock lips with that little troll. 16:42 Now, you didn't answer my question: where were you? 16:42 <+Amy13> You know what, Emma. 16:43 <+Amy13> You told me earlier you had a sister. 16:43 <+Amy13> But now I think you were lying this whole time. :@ 16:43 <+Amy13> Because no sibling would sit here and harass me for caring about my little sister! 16:43 I don't lie. 16:43 That's against my high school code of honor. 16:43 <+Amy13> Well, that hairstyle is against MY high school code of honor. 16:44 I'm sorry? 16:44 <+Amy13> I only came in here to tell you that Samey said horrible things about you and threatened to light this cabin on fire. 16:44 <+Amy13> But clearly you don't care! 16:44 <+Amy13> So excuse me for trying to be a good friend. 16:44 A good friend would have been there to help us win the challenge. 16:44 <+Amy13> Are you calling me fat?! 16:44 <+Amy13> SAMEY. 16:45 * Amy13 runs off crying. 16:45 <@CD-> We'll end the scene here. 16:45 <@CD-> Now we'll redo the audition process with Jen, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions